prometheanfandomcom-20200213-history
McMannus Crime Family
The McMannus Crime Family is a criminal empire based in Silver City that's run by the powerful McMannus Irish mob family. It begans as solely just the family, but soon grew to encompass many more. It is now a network of interconnected families working together under one rule. They are the most influential organized crime outfit in the city. They contribute to almost half of the city's total crime, with operations in almost every illegal activity imagniable. The Crime Family has been investigated by the SCPD numerous times, but there has never been any real progress. It is rumored that the Family basically owns the police. They are locked in a nearly constant gang war with the Blood Kings. However, the Family outnumbers and outguns them. It has religated them to the Suicide District and the Redlight District. Politics It is nearly impossible to become a member of the family if you're not born into a family that already is. You cannot "join" if you are an outsider, you have to be invited by at least a Made Man. Once inside, a recruit works on the lowest rungs of the operation, but they get all the perks of being in the family (protection, financial support, minimal fame). Competition is stiff and nepotism reigns supreme. Because of this, moving up the ladder is exceedingly difficult. The levels go: *Soldier: The lowest members of the family. The grunts that do most of the dirty work. The ones who go to prison if caught. *Lieutenant: Mobsters that oversees the activities of the Soldiers. Most reach this level and stay here. *Made Men: Important and powerful members of the Family with control over a legion of lieutenants. *Don: The leader of the Family. Always a McMannus Crimes The Family pays off many cops and corrupts judges and lawmakers. It allows them to work in the underworld without interruption. They operate in every kind of operation, however their speciality lies in higher crimes than normal street-level fare. They move guns, smuggle, launder money, extort, and run financial fraud constantly. The Family is also not above violence. They've killed people by the dozens before. It's not uncommon to find some Blood King dead infront of the Animus. They're also known to be frequent clients of the assassin Darkhart. Notable Members *Conner McMannus - Current head of the McMannus Crime Family. *'Sammy "The Mick" McMannus' - The first head of the McMannus back in 1912. *'Darian Stokes' - A famous Family member who holds the current hit record: 44 dead. *'Blain Marro' - A legendary Family member who killed two police informants inside the courtroom. *'Redmont' - Gun salesman who demonstrates the effects the his merchandise on kidnapped victims. *'Thomas "Black Jack" O'Callagan' - Legendary hitman who is considered 'uncatchable' by SCPD Homicide. *'Jericho Marro' - Served as temporary Don, the first non McMannus to do so, in 1972 while Michael McMannus served a two year prison sentence. *'Gay Jake' - A drug dealer who ran a gay bar as a front. Moved so much product, he was hunted by the DEA. Was notoriously ruthless. *'Alister "Shadows" Silas' - A psychotic hitman obsessed with stalking the target before killing them. *'Martin Murphy' - Infamous Made Man and father to the man who'd become known as Spike. *'Robert Rains-Stieler '- The manager of Conner McMannus' restaurant 'The Lighthouse'. *'William Marshall' - A loyal Made Man and a judge for the Silver City. *'Jonathan "Ice Pick" Pinnan' - Mob enforcer and Level 3 Aug wielding powerful ferrokinesis.